Field
The technology disclosed relates to detection of anonymous proxies and bots making requests to a server on the Internet. Additionally, the technology can assist in the determination of location.
Related Art
Bots and anonymous proxy usage can wreak havoc. Many defensive mechanisms have been devised to detect, divert and otherwise defeat unwelcome and often hostile traffic. For instance, by validating interactive sessions by correlating indications of human interaction events to interactive sessions. Similarly, others have advocated the use of machine learning based botnet detection with dynamic adaptation. Commercial products supporting this approach are available.
It is desirable to provide tools that detect bots and anonymous proxy usage. More secure networks and applications can result from use of such tools.